


Realgam Tower - Semifinals

by GentlemanBones



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Battle, Gen, Novelization, Pokemon Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlemanBones/pseuds/GentlemanBones
Summary: A brief novelization attempt of the climax in Pokemon Colosseum. I wanted to write a good fight, because it was so hard to find partners that wanted to write combat with me. A doubles match between Snagger Leo and Cipher Executive Nascour, at the top of Cipher's platinum-coated middle finger to the heavens.





	Realgam Tower - Semifinals

**Author's Note:**

> I know the fact that I use the PC's Japanese name and everyone else's English name is going to bother people. Those people can get over it.

Shadow Pokemon were designed as weapons. Ruthless combatants, willing to do anything to meet their controller’s ends. They would attack human opponents freely, they would strike to kill without hesitation. If their trainer’s orders didn’t suit their hunger for battle, they’d be turned on. Pokemon driven by rage and confusion

Leo preferred calling people that willingly used Shadow Pokemon ‘controllers.’ It fit what they did a lot better than 'trainer’, that was certain. The ones that were unwittingly given Shadow Pokemon, especially as prizes from Colosseum tournaments - he didn’t begrudge them. They didn’t know. They were placed in as much danger as their opponents by owning a Pokemon they might not be able to control.

And not all Shadow Pokemon are created equal. Some visibly struggle against the anger and darkness eating at their hearts. Some are easier to save than others. Some, even when suffering the way they did, still were of one mind with their controllers. When a Pokemon and a human are synced so, they’re formidable. When what they’re synced on is destruction, it’s easy to guess what they’ll do:

Destroy.

Leo ran. He had to run. Encounters with expert controllers meant their Shadow Pokemon would be directly gunning for him. He ducked backward; hit the ground with his hip and slid along a wall. A steel pillar flew out and collided with it, smashing concrete, leaving a pockmark bigger than Leo’s head in the exact spot where Leo’s head had been second prior.

“Sierra-23! Covering fire!” He shouted while rolling to his feet. The majestic beast Suicune nearly sparkled in an exertion of elegance as it allowed its attention to be diverted from the Gardevoir trying to tear into it with blasts of electricity to fire a fierce cannon of water from its maw, the distracted Metagross an easy target.

The technique was risky. Easy to dodge, and it took a lot out of the user. But a legendary beast like Suicune could bear it, and benefitted from unleashing its strength in full. “Uniform! Bring down the lights!”

His Umbreon, a smaller target - one that had gone almost unnoticed by both the Gardevoir and Metagross - flashed its eyes. Lights like overachieving fireflies swarmed the Gardevoir, leaving trails of blackness in their wake, disorienting the ranged attacker. Metagross had to close the distance. He was stronger, but he was more predictable. Gardevoir still hit like a prizefighter, and could do so from across the arena.

Their controller didn’t seem concerned. That long-haired man erupted with an energy that Leo couldn’t guess at - his hair defied gravity, logic, and most impressively, humidity. Not a single strand of frizzy hair despite being that long in Orre’s heat. “I wonder what shampoo he uses…” Leo mused in annoyance, tongue running over his lips while he stared Nascour down.

“I’ve just debilitated one of your two remaining Pokemon, uh–” He should have had an annoying nickname ready for this guy. “–dude.” With a shredded suit jacket hanging from his waist and his hair a mess, he looked like the final boss of all street dancers, but that didn’t roll off the tongue snappily enough. “And the other one is about ready for this.”

The mechanism on Leo’s arm hissed as a Timer Ball loaded itself into his palm, orange lights pouring into it. The battle had been long-fought, but that benefitted him. His Timer Balls had plenty of time to cook. It encased the Metagross - opening wide, those orange lights becoming fingers made of raw energy, that wrapped around it and forcefully dragged it inside. He never got tired of the way Snag Balls looked.

The ball rattled only once and sat still on the ground. Leo watched it with his sharp golden eyes, waiting for any sign of movement. Any sign that the Metagross would break free. Any sign that Gardevoir or Nascour would stop him if he tried to pick it up.

…Nothing. No movement. Nascour’s arms were folded over his chest, a sneer painted on his lips. The Gardevoir seemed busy trying to clear its head, standing still, one hand on its forehead while lost deep in concentration. He went for it; if the Metagross could be forcefully returned to his PC, since he already had six Pokemon with him, which sure counted as removing him from the battle.

The Gardevoir’s eyes snapped open the same instant the TImer Ball did. He heard a voice. “Leo! No!” A shout - Rui’s voice, from the safety of the stands. He turned to her. The TImer Ball exploded, and in a fit of coincidence, the flow of time seemed to slow down.

A bubble of psychic energy melted from around Rui’s body. She’d been forcibly silenced. The Metagross erupted out, looking not the least bit tired or beaten. No, it had been waiting. When Leo got close to the ball, it struck like a snake coming out from under a rock, jamming its clawed pillar of a fist into Leo’s chest.

His boots left the floor. The wind left his lungs. The world left his vision, and he had no idea where he was or how he’d gotten there while he tumbled through empty black before finally hitting the ground.

Pain. Pain. Pain. The siren of pain in his ears. His body knew it hurt; he couldn’t quite tell on his own. Shaky fingers reached up to his chest. Oh, that was a lot of blood. He didn’t care for that. The world went black again.

His vision came back. Red hair. Eyes like the sky. She was nice to look at. She was shouting, but he couldn’t really hear. That was a problem, part of his brain registered. He was having a lot of trouble breathing. That was another problem.

His hearing came back just in time for the crackle of lightning. The distinctive sound of a lot of metal moving very suddenly very directly at you - a sound a lot of people didn’t hear more than once, typically. Leo snarled. His arm wrapped around Rui’s side, and he pushed with all of his strengh. She tumbled out of the way, and he tried his best to get to his knees to meet the attackers head on.

Suicune beat him to it. The Pokemon glittered and lit up, a nearly invisible aurora surrounding it. The lightning connected, and the majestic beast cried out in inhuman pain as it bared the brunt of a powerful, weakness-shattering attack for its supposed trainer. Suicune nearly sagged and fell, but it had an attack to finish. The aurora was visible now, becoming a rainbow-tinted shield of energy that focused itself at Suicune’s mouth and fired. Gardevoir’s attack was magnified and reflected at it.

The psychic type cried out and flew backwards. Nascour stepped sideways to avoid the beaten body. A command Leo couldn’t hear, and Metagross kept charging. That metal collided with Suicune, and it was the legendary’s turn to fly, hitting the wall behind them.

No more time to react. Leo grit his teeth. He tasted blood. He realized he was gargling some. Didn’t matter. The Timer Ball loaded into the Snag Machine and he threw it. Metagross was snared, and the ball sat still, no partner Pokemon to interrupt now.

Rui’s voice was all Leo could hear while she supported his weak frame. “I tried to tell you. His aura was too strong inside the ball. He wasn’t caught, he was waiting for you to–” Leo coughed his mouthful of blood onto the floor at the same time the ball clicked to trigger a successful capture. Nascour’s trainer data was overwritten, and the ball warped away from the battlefield. Nascour was out of usable Pokemon.

He’d won. He was nearly dead, but he’d won. Nascour had been behind everything, and now he had nothing left. He couldn’t escape, he couldn’t fight back. Neither could Leo, in this shape, but at least it was over.

And then that pill-shaped elevator slid out of the ground again.


End file.
